


Batmaid

by Gergert



Series: Batmaid Series [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gergert/pseuds/Gergert
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: Batmaid Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Ah yes, a Wayne Manor ball, everyone is dressed up in expensive gowns. Everyone seems pleased, but they do not know is the stress that you and Alfred went through to plan the ball. You and Alfred had to make multiple phone calls and even made your own food for the event. But the stress was all worth it, as everyone was enjoying themselves, waiting for the man of the hour. Speaking of the man of the hour, you slip out of the ballroom to the main part of the manor and went up the stair to the main bedroom. I knocked on the door and entered.

"You have a full house down there, Bruce."  
He groaned. "Don't even start with me.  
You grinned. "I don't know what you are talking about, Mister Wayne. Now come on, your friends are waiting."  
He groans again.

You have been working at the manor for a year as a maid. Last month you were asked to move in because Alfred needed help with planning the ball. You agreed, of course, Alfred needs help with how big this party is.

You went to the kitchen and got ready to serve the guest. The chatter in the ballroom came to a halt, as Bruce Wayne came down to make his speech.

After he finishes his speech, Bruce went to go talk to his associates. Meanwhile, you and Alfred were serving the guest. The night was going well until Joker and his goons arrived. He held everyone hostage but Alfred was able to slip the two of you away. He was leading you to the library, which was a weird location in a time like this, and was strangely calm. 

"Al shouldn't we doing something?"  
"Don't worry Y/N we are" He opens a head of a statue and enters a code and a door behind you open to an elevator?  
"What the-"  
"No questions Right now Y/N, follow me" You listened and went in the elevator. It went down and the door opens to a cave with a lot of tech, gadgets, and vehicles. But the main person you ere focused on was the man putting on his cowl getting ready for action. The man that you have worked for for a year.

"My boss is Batman....."


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up to the sound of your alarm clock. You groan feeling exhausted after the events of last night. Last night…. Your eyes widen, yesterday you found out that Bruce Wayne was the Batman. You started to think about it as you did your morning routine. It all makes sense with all the cool stuff that Batman have, he has to be rich. Bruce Wayne also has supported the Batman…. Why hasn't no one notice? There was also another reason but you'll keep that to yourself.

You looked in the mirror. You have on some casual clothes since today is your day off and went to the kitchen to see Alfred making breakfast. 

"Good morning Al."

"Good morning Y/N"

"Would you like some breakfast?" 

"Yes sir" 

Alfred's cooking was the best so you could never say no to his cook. He gave you a plate and you smiled at him and dug in. As you were eating you heard some arguing by the staircase. You raised a brow at Alfred and he just shrugs. 

"You disappeared on me last night Bruce! I was all alone with that killer clown!" 

"Melissa, it wasn't like that…."

Ah, yes, Melissa. She has been Bruce's date for a few events. She seems very angry right now. Little does she knows that her "boyfriend" was there beating the clown and his minions down. 

They made their way to the kitchen, still arguing. But that came to a halt as Alfred cleared his throat and said:

"Would you two like some breakfast?"

You held back your laughter as you got up to clean your dish. 

Bruce and Melissa silently sat down and ate their breakfast. As you put the dish on the drying rack. 

"Alfred, do you need something from the store since I'll probably be around that shopping district." 

"Oh yes, Y/N. I'll make the list now." He goes to get the list from his room. It was just you Melissa and Bruce and you know the conversation that could've been if Melissa wasn't here. You slowly started to make your way out of the kitchen. 

"Y/N." Bruce calls out to you. 

"Yes, Mister Wayne?" You know what he was going to say. You guys didn't talk about it last night. 

"When I come home, I would like to talk to you."


	3. Chapter 3

"When I come home, I would like to talk to you."   
.  
.  
.  
What was he going to talk to you about? You've been in your car outside of your apartment complex for a while. You sighed and got out of the car to your apartment. Your apartment was a nice size, nothing too fancy. You've been here only a few times this month because you have been busy helping Alfred. You have things to get done, you grabbed your phone. 

You were in your living room reading a book when your doorbell rang. You opened the door and there he was. 

"Brother" There he was your younger brother, (give him a name) standing at the door. 

"Hey Sis, you called?" You let him in.

"Yes, I did. Tea?" 

"Please." You hand him a cup and he takes a sip. 

Leaning on your counter you say, " How is it over there?" 

"It is well from what I know. Your twin has been keeping balance." 

"Hm." 

"You know mom and dad miss you. Ever since you moved here you haven't gone back." 

"And you have?" 

He is silent.

" Look, you know why I had to leave and you followed me." 

" Where have you been in the past month." He's changing the subject but you'll let him slide. 

"Work." 

"Where?"

"Wayne Manor." 

"I see" 

(Your younger brother's name) has been working in Wayne Enterprise for a while now and he has been to some of the Wayne parties before you had Alfred's trust with party planning. You two catch up on life then you two went out for lunch. After lunch, you went to the shopping district to go shopping for some clothes and some items that Alfred wrote down. You decided to take your time since you know what's to come at the manor when you enter. 

After shopping, you drove back to the manor. Bruce would be home soon if he didn't have a date with Melissa or another lady. You quickly put the items away in the pantry and cleaning closet and made a mad dash up to your bedroom. You started to overthink, now that you know his secret: what was he going to do? You don't need to overthink, whatever happens, happens. You took out a book and read some of it. A few hours pass… 

Then there was a knock at your door.

It's time. "Come in." The opens and presents Bruce. He walked into the room and closed the door. 

"We need to talk." 

"Yea, you told me." Your heart is racing. What was he going to ask?

He sits down at the foot of the bed. " Since you know who I am, I was thinking that maybe you could move into the manor." 

You let out a breath of air that you didn't even know you were holding in. "Ok, I'll move into the manor."


	4. Chapter 4

Moving to the manor was a process; you had most of the stuff that you needed in the manor. So you donated plenty of things that were in your apartment. After that was done, you were situated in your now official room.

You and Alfred planned on alternating times in the Batcave making sure Bruce was fine during his nightly patrol. Bruce showed you the ins and out of the cave. You three were a team.

You also started to gain Alfred's wit and sarcasm, much to Bruce's dismay. 

You walk into the master bedroom, to see Bruce soundly asleep on his bed. You signed after looking at your watch; it was a way to pass the time he should be awake. You walk up to the window and pulled the curtain. 

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

He groans pulling his blanket up above his head. "Bats are nocturnal."

You have a small smile on your face saying: "Ah, yes they are but last time I check bats don't own a huge enterprise." 

Bruce powers his blanket to glare at you.

You have a huge smile on your face now. "Come on, Mr. Wayne, work is calling. Plus I'm driving you today." 

He groans getting out of bed.  
………………………..

You drove him to Wayne Enterprise in a sleek black car. 

"Have a great day at work, Bruce. Call me when you need me to pick you up." He nods getting out of the car.

When you would drive Bruce to work, you would drive around Gotham and find a nice coffee shop or library to sit at and past time. Or sometimes you would go back to the manor.

Today you are in a small coffee shop with a newspaper in hand. The front cover of the paper was a picture of Bruce and Melissa, with the title Did Bruce and Melissa split? You rolled your eyes. Then you felt someone you know was close by and you looked out the window to see little brother across the street. You signaled for him to come to the shop and when he sat down in front of you. You asked. 

"You following me or something?" 

"We might have a problem."


	5. Chapter 5

Today Melissa decided that she would cook for you and Bruce. (Alfred decides to help and not eat with us). You and Bruce sat at the stools watching Melissa. While Bruce and Melissa were talking your mind was recalling what your brother said a few days ago. 

[ " We have a problem," He says seriously, oh, this has to be good. You raised your brows and put your newspaper down. "What is it?" ]

"Y/N?" You perked up when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned to see Bruce in the background Melissa was setting up the table. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes, I am sorry I zone out there." Bruce raised his brow at me but doesn't press farther due to Melissa being present. You can also feel Alfred's eyes on your back. Let's just say your guard has been up to after that talk.

You sat down at your place at the table, as per Melissa's request. You touched your plate and felt something…… Something metallic. Your breath hitched. Mercury.

["Someone has a hunt on your head." You raised your brow, "Excuse me? And where did you hear that?" "Our lovely-"] 

"Y/N?" Bruce called you with furrowed brows.

You got up immediately; you cleared your throat trying to calm your nerves and said "Excuse me". You went to the nearest bathroom and pulled your phone. While shaking, you text your little brother about your predicament. You put your phone back in your pocket; you needed to get to your room. Having the greatest detective, his butler and a possible assassin in the same house is not a good mix. You take a deep breath and opened the door. No one was in the corridor so you went up to your room quickly. You went to your closet and saw the box you needed. You opened it and saw your weapons; you armed yourself up and went back to the dining room to see Alfred cleaning up. The plate of food is still on the table.

"Al, where did they go?" 

"Miss Melissa had to leave early while Master Wayne had his nightly job to go to. Are you hungry Y/N?" 

“Uhhh… Yes but I need to go to the cave for a few”

You made your way to the Batcave. You monitored Bruce during his patrol around Gotham while texting your brother trying to get intel on this assassin "Melissa". You then look up to see the batmobile is coming in the Batcave. Damn, you didn't have enough time to get up to the manor. As you heard the car coming closer you decided to put on some headphones and play some loud music and acted like you were researching a villain. You know that faking sleep would not work against Bruce. (Last time you tried it he said your breathing was off, how rude) You looked over him just to make sure he was not hurt. He nodded towards you and made his way to the shower room. Perfect this was your way to escape, you got up from your chair getting ready to leave but he opens the door and said: 

"Y/N, after my shower can we talk?" 

Shoot. 

"Yeah sure." 

Your phone buzzed, you looked at it to see that your brother send you a file, a file on Melissa. "Well, now I have proof."


End file.
